PENSAMIENTOS
by YO
Summary: Algo le pasa a Draco, para que piense en su vida. Qué será?? Al fin tengo otro cap. más: el 4
1. La carta

PENSAMIENTOS  
  
  
  
Bueno, aquí me tienen, tratando de empezar a escribir fics, ya que no había podido hacerlo.  
  
Es mi primer fic, así que no vayan a ser tan rudos, okas???  
  
Capítulo 1. La carta.  
  
15 de Diciembre. Sala común de Sly.  
  
-No puedo entenderlo. Por qué a mí??? -Lloraba Draco en un rincón, solo, con una carta entre sus manos.  
  
Ver a Draco Malfoy así era algo realmente sorprendente, y angustiante. Él era el hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, conocidos, o creídos por lo menos, de ser mortífagos al servicio de ya-saben-quien (pa' los que no: Lord Voldemort).  
  
Para que entiendan el problema desde el principio... regresemos a la mañana de ese mismo día:  
  
El desayuno había transcurrido como de costumbre, con varias provocaciones entre Sly y Gry (como de costumbre y para no perder la costumbre), especialmente entre Malfoy y Potter, con los consiguientes puntos menos para ambas casas.  
  
Las clases transcurrieron asimismo normalmente, con la excepción de haber tenido una hora menos de la clase doble de pociones de Snape con Sly y Gry juntos.  
  
Aunque ya se habían acostumbrado a estas modificaciones de horario a lo largo del curso, no dejaban de sorprenderse, y más aún porque los profesores, literalmente, desaparecían de clases, dejándolas inacabadas y sin explicar nada a los estudiantes.  
  
Cerca de media tarde es cuando llegamos a lo interesante, al regresar a su sala común, Draco fue directamente a su habitación, escabulléndose, quien sabe como, de sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle. Se tiró en la cama, sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, en especial: algún día podría acercársele a Hermione Granger y decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos??, aunque pensándolo mejor, Ginny Weasly. No se había podido decidir, y menos aún porque tiene una reputación que mantener, ser un Malfoy es lo peor que a alguien le puede haber pasado.  
  
Después de la cena, Albus Dumbledore, el más grande director que haya habido en Hogwarts se dirigió a todo el colegio:  
  
-Bueno, como tal vez algunos de uds. ya saben, gran parte de los profesores han partido a luchar contra Lord Voldemort (con el sucesivo temblor de los alumnos). A eso se debe en gran parte las modificaciones en el horario de todos.  
  
"Así que como se acerca la Navidad, y las consiguientes vacaciones (vagaciones, mejor dicho, imagínense el murmullo y la excitación de todo el gran comedor al pensar en librarse de las clases), hemos decidido que se queden en el colegio la menor cantidad posible de alumnos, obviamente, esperamos que de preferencia todos se vayan a sus casas a descansar, y nosotros, los maestros aumentaremos las defensas en el castillo para evitar cualquier intromisión, tanto de muggles, que es prácticamente imposible, como de magos. Pocos de ustedes saben, pero es imposible aparecerse tanto en Hogwarts como en sus terrenos, pero existen otras formas, prácticamente indetectables, incluso para nosotros mismos.  
  
"Esta es la principal razón por la cual les rogamos a todos uds. que se vayan a sus casas a pasar las vacaciones, o con sus amigos. Y como todos saben, el tren sale el próximo Viernes, y les solicito que le entreguen las listas de los que se van y de los que se quedan a la cabeza de sus casas a más tardar para el Miércoles.  
  
"Esto es todo, así que ahora vayan a dormir a sus dormitorios.  
  
  
  
Regresando al problema de Draco...  
  
  
  
Al llegar a su habitación, vio un extraño sobre sobre su cama. Ahora lo extraño: El sobre no era normal, me refiero a que no era de pergamino, sino que era algo diferente, era suave y tenía algo que lo mantenía cerrado, era una especie de pergamino, pero diferente, y era muy blanco, no amarillento. Y tenía escrito su nombre con una especie diferente de tinta, no cambiaba de color, y era negra opaca, uniforme, no como cuando se escribe con una pluma de pájaro, además, tenía 3 sellos, algo que nunca usaban los magos.  
  
Sorprendido, lo abrió inmediatamente y lo leyó. Esto es lo que decía:  
  
"Estimado señor Draco Malfoy:  
  
Tenemos el doloroso deber de informarle que su madre esta muy enferma en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, además, su padre nos ha pedido informarle asimismo que no podrá ir a su casa a pasar estas vacaciones.  
  
Tendrá que quedarse en su colegio, hasta que sus padres consideren que puede ir a ver a su madre, ya sea a su casa o al hospital.  
  
Con todo el respeto nos despedimos de usted.  
  
Medic Ina  
  
Medimago principal del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bueno, ya está el primer cap., espero no tardarme tanto en el siguiente, por fa' dejen rr, para que siga con los siguiente caps pronto.  
  
Bueno, espero que hayan notado que el nombre del medimago es: "Medic Ina" (medicina). 


	2. Conversación

PENSAMIENTOS  
  
Nota: En el primer capítulo se me olvido decir que los derechos de Harry Potter y compañía no son míos, son de la genial autora J. K. Rowling y a todos los demás que tienen derechos.  
  
Capítulo 2. Conversación.  
  
Como creo que todos comprenderán, Draco se derrumbó completamente. La perspectiva de tener que quedarse en Hogwarts mientras su madre estaba en el hospital, era insoportable para él, y más aún la razón de no poder visitar a su madre.  
  
Esto era demasiado extraño para él. Nunca, en toda su vida, por lo menos de lo que se acordaba, lo habían obligado a hacer algo que no deseaba, y menos el tener que quedarse en el colegio, y sin menor explicación por parte de su padre, que ya de por sí no acostumbraba a dar mayores explicaciones, se enteraba por parte de su madre, Narcisa. Ella le escribía generalmente a escondidas de Lucius, para evitar conflictos con él. Al igual, Draco escribía las cartas 2 veces, para su padre y para su madre otra.  
  
Estar "solo" en Hogwarts durante 3 semanas era una completa eternidad. Y más aún porque nadie de Sly se iba a quedar, y él no pensaba "rebajarse" para pedirle a Goyle o Crabbe que se quedaran con él. En cambio, esperaba poder estar a solas en el castillo para pensar en lo que pensaba, en especial el por qué tiene que aparentar ser alguien que en realidad no es, y mucho menos, quiere ser.  
  
El día siguiente era Miércoles, y Snape fue a la sala común de Sly para darles algunos avisos a todos de última hora.  
  
-Como todos ya saben, el tren para el andén 9 3/4 parte el Sábado a las 11:00 am. Quiero que todos tengan sus baúles listos desde mañana en la noche, para que así no pierdan tiempo en la mañana.  
  
"Aparte, creo que ninguno de ustedes se va a quedar en vacaciones. Eso me alegra totalmente. Recibirán una lechuza notificándoles la hora de regreso del Expreso. Esto es porque aún no conocemos con exactitud la fecha en que vamos a continuar el curso."  
  
Todos los Slytherin estaban felices con esta agradable noticia, excepto uno, Draco, el cual todavía no le había dicho nada a Snape. Pero debido a esto, se levantó cuando el profesor llegó a la puerta escondida y la empujó para salir. Draco se acercó lentamente, y le pidió a Severus Snape hablar un momento a solas con él. Inmediatamente aceptó el profesor, y saliendo de las mazmorras se encaminaron al despacho de Snape.  
  
N/A: Hasta aquí le dejo por el momento (se me acabó la inspiración, y cuando empecé ya sabía hasta en qué se iba a acabar!!!!!!!!!!!).  
  
Bueno, por el lado amable, los voy a dejar con la intriga de: qué es lo que va a pasar?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Hasta el próx. Cap., espero no tardarme tanto :-P  
  
A todos los demás que me dejaron rr, y a los que no también (alpa, Esmeralda blue, katie bell): Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que les agrade. Por fa', vuelvan a dejar rr.  
  
cali-chan Que bueno que captaste la broma de Medic Ina, no sabía que nombre ponerle, así que separa medicina  
  
Liza Ya vex, aquí está el segundo cap.  
  
MELLIZA Que bueno que te vaya gustando. Espero no modificar sus respectivas personalidades, pero en Draco si lo voy a modificar "mostrando su lado sensible" que esta muy, pero muy pero muy escondido. Sorry, pero los caps. van a variar mucho de longitud, va a depender mucho de mi inspiración. 


	3. Severus Snape

PENSAMIENTOS  
  
  
  
Nota: En el primer capítulo se me olvido decir que los derechos de Harry Potter y compañía no son míos, son de la genial autora J. K. Rowling y a todos los demás que tienen derechos.  
  
Nota: Voy a hacer una pequeña modificación en los hechos, el cap. pasado terminó en:  
  
"Todos los Slytherin estaban felices con esta agradable noticia, excepto uno, Draco, el cual todavía no le había dicho nada a Snape. Pero debido a esto, se levantó cuando el profesor llegó a la puerta escondida y la empujó para salir. Draco se acercó lentamente, y le pidió a Severus Snape hablar un momento a solas con él. Inmediatamente aceptó el profesor, y saliendo de las mazmorras se encaminaron al despacho de Snape."  
  
Pero lo voy a modificar, debido a que en clase de Metodología nos encargó hacer un cuento, y bueno, lo modifiqué y me gustó mas :-) o-O  
  
Disculpen los inconvenientes *-*  
  
  
  
Capítulo 3. Severus Snape.  
  
Severus Snape salió de la sala común de Slytherin y caminó rumbo a su despacho... Draco todavía no le había dicho nada sobre la carta, y menos aún a sus compañeros, pero al escuchar a su maestro de Pociones, decidió contarle todo.  
  
Salió inmediatamente de las mazmorras (pa' los que no sepan, de su sala común ¬¬') sin detenerse siquiera junto a Crabbe y Goyle que estaban frente a él, y que trataron de detenerlo.  
  
Encontró a Snape en camino a la torre de Astronomía, y corriendo, lo alcanzó:  
  
-Disculpe, profesor?? -Preguntó Draco, arrastrando las sílabas y con su tradicional arrogancia.  
  
-Sí, Draco?? Me buscabas?? -Respondió el ex-mortífago (N/A: oigan, o Snape está bruto o qué onda??, porque yo creo que cuando alguien te llama por tu nombre es porque quiere hablar contigo).  
  
-E-este, sí profesor. Le tengo que decir que me voy a quedar en Hogwarts –lo dijo rápidamente, y como si no le importara, pero en sus ojos se notaba todo lo contrario.  
  
La cara de Severus Snape, muy poco expresiva (excepto cuando estaba con los Gryffindors, y en especial con Harry y compañía, que demostraba un odio intenso), mostró intensa preocupación por su estudiante favorito.  
  
-Qué sucede, Draco??  
  
Melliza: Muchas gracias que te vaya gustando mi fic *^o^* Me alegra mucho.  
  
Alpa: Gracias por tu rr, pero los capítulos salen dependiendo de la inspiración que tenga, que a veces se esfuma por arte de magia (¬¬' Quién sabe por qué, verdad??). Que bueno que te parezca que manejo bien el carácter de Draco, eso es lo que trato (  
  
Esmeralda blue: Pos ya vex. Se ha dicho que lo bueno viene en pequeñas cantidades (pero ahora no salgas con que también los venenos más potentes vienen en envases pequeños, ok?? Ok!!  
  
Princess Leia Skywalker: Pos la verdad, espero que Draco si se lleve bien con su madre, pero al ser un Malfoy, no lo puede demostrar abier- tamente, y menos con su padre cerca. Pero sí, algún día, algún día con otro... hm, hm, hm, bueno (¬¬' ya se, ya sé, me estoy poniendo simple :-P ^_^ ) La verdad, sí va a demostrar sus sentimientos, pero no se cuando, todavía...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Perdíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mi blockkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No es justo =(  
  
Pero, viéndolo desde otro lado...  
  
Se quedarán con la duda ja ja ja ja ja ja (risa malévola)  
  
Pos hasta que encuentre mi block, lo voy a poder continuar, así que rueguen porque lo haya dejado en el cole =P  
  
No me vayan a querer ahorcar por las modificaciones que hice, pero así me gusto más (  
  
Dejen rr (tal vez así encuentre mi block más rápido... ¬¬').  
  
Que bueno que siguen leyendo mi fic, toy feliz (cual lombriz)  
  
Ya me despido, y ya que mis caps. son muy cortos, los escribo rápido (creo).  
  
Hasta el siguiente cap. 


	4. Severus Snape (2)

PENSAMIENTOS  
  
  
  
Nota: En el primer capítulo se me olvido decir que los derechos de Harry Potter y compañía no son míos, son de la genial autora J. K. Rowling y a todos los demás que tienen derechos.  
  
Para todos: Ya encontré mi blockkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!! Toy feliz, cual lombriz =)  
  
  
  
Capítulo 4. Severus Snape (parte 2).  
  
  
  
La cara de Severus Snape, muy poco expresiva (excepto cuando estaba con los Gryffindors, y en especial con Harry y compañía, que demostraba un odio intenso), mostró intensa preocupación por su estudiante favorito.  
  
-Qué sucede, Draco?? Si te fueras a quedar en el colegio (por gusto, obviamente ¬¬') también se quedarían Crabbe y Goyle, y probablemente Pansy. Ellos siempre te acompañan.  
  
-La verdad, profesor... –Draco ya no soportó más y le contó todo sobre la carta y el por qué se tenía que quedar en el castillo. Los ojos de Snape se ensombrecieron (pa' que me entiendan, perdieron el poco brillo que tienen) (N/A: ya sé, ya sé, dejen de darme de tomatazos, que ya ENTENDÍIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!) (Isqui a veces si tienen qui ixplicar las cosas con manzanas =P).  
  
-Narcissa está en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas?? –Exclamó sobresaltado.  
  
-Sí. Me escribió un medimago de San Mungo, se llama Medic Ina, pero el sobre era extraño.  
  
-Muéstrame ese sobre. De inmediato. –Lo urgió Snape.  
  
  
  
Draco corrió hacia las mazmorras, topándose frente al Gran Comedor con Harry y compañía, a quienes dirigió una de sus acostumbradas frases despectivas (pa' variar y no perder la costumbre ^_^), dignas de un Malfoy.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común, bajó corriendo las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación, no pareció notar el inusitado silencio, y asimismo, la tranquilidad. (N/A: de veras creo que si estaba preocupado o tenía mucha prisa para no notar que no había nadie en Sly T_T).  
  
  
  
Fue inmediatamente al despacho de Severus, pues suponía que no se habría quedado en la torre de Astronomía... o sí??  
  
Tocó, y a los pocos segundos se encontró con la cara sonriente de Albus Dumbledore, quien le invitó a pasar.  
  
Draco puso cara de: WHAT??????? O-o ¿Qué diablos hace Dumbledore con el profesor Snape??? -Pensó Draco despectivamente, cual verdadero Sly y Malfoy.  
  
Contestando rr:  
  
melliza: Que bueno que te guste Mónica, me estoy esforzando mucho, pero mucho en continuarlo =P  
  
Esmeralda blue: =P pero es la verdad, el veneno lo consigues en pocas cantidades, o no??? Pues, parece que me encanta hacer los caps. muy, pero muy cortos ^_^ Pero así soy yo.  
  
Como ves, aquí esta la segunda parte del fic. (Bueno, del cap. anterior)  
  
=(  
  
alpha: Muchas gracias, mi block si estaba en el cole. Que bueno que no te haya importado mi modificación, pero como lo dejé me agrado más, y como ves, aquí esta la otra parte *-_-*  
  
  
  
Notas ahora sí mías (pos de quien más??):  
  
Léanlo completito y den sugerencias, okas??  
  
Se portan mal y me invitan, sale???  
  
Bueno, ahora sí van mis notas:  
  
En primer lugar... qué bueno que sigan leyendo mi fic (pos como sabrán, es mi primer).  
  
Segundo... ya saben que hago los caps. demasiado cortos, así que no repelen :-P  
  
Tercero: dejen rr, ya que me alegran el rato, y a ustedes no les cuesta mucho escribir, o sí??  
  
Cuarto: A todos los que lo han leído (y a los que lo leerán) denme opiniones, sugerencias, datos y demáseses por rr, o sí lo prefieren pueden escribirme a:  
  
mtgl@hotmail.com  
  
Bueno, ahora sí me despido.  
  
Atte.  
  
yo  
  
(pos quien más firma así, me pregunto)  
  
Hasta adiós, amigos. 


End file.
